1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display panel including a low reflection black matrix and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device has been developed to replace a cathode ray tube display device with thick thickness and high power consumption. As the flat panel display device, various display devices, such as an organic light emitting display device, a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel device, etc., are widely used.
Each display device includes pixels and signal lines to apply signals to the pixels. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor connected to a corresponding signal line of the signal lines.
Each pixel is driven in response to a data voltage provided through the corresponding signal line, and thus a desired image is displayed.